Hogwarts Assignment Archive
by Arianna Waters
Summary: A collection of short fics written as assignment submissions for Hogwarts. Summaries inside.
1. Introduction and Contents

**INTRODUCTION AND CONTENTS**

This collection contains my submissions for various assignments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). The contents are listed below:

[1]

 **Introduction and Contents**

 _Contain summaries of the drabbles/one-shots written for assignment submission._

 _._

[2]

Assignment 1, Transfiguration

 **A Spoilt Game of House**

 _Fred takes Hermione on a date, tries to include a Muggle game._

 _._

[3]

Assignment 1, Charms

 **The Born-dead**

 _Harry has been looking forward to this day for eight months: the day his third child would be born. But the fate has planned something else..._

.

[4]

Extra Credit, Charms Ass 1

 **The Fairy Godmother**

 _Lily Luna Potter has arrived in this world, stillborn. Will her Godmother be able to save her life?_

.

[5]

Assignment 1, Potions

 **The First Lesson**

 _His favourite teacher lost her legs in the battle. Not being able to walk around, she asked him to assist her in the classes. How does his first lesson go?_


	2. Assignment 1, Transfiguration

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: Transfiguration**

 **Task:** For this assignment I would like you to write about a character's inner workings, the characteristics, emotions, quirks and flaws that make them who they are and how important these small sections are to the character as a whole.

 **Word Count:** 1002

 **Extra Prompts used:**

(character) Luna Lovegood

(pairing) Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

(word) Delicate

(dialogue) "We look like we have something to hide."

(setting) Quidditch Pitch

(emotion) Hurt

* * *

 ** **A Spoilt Game of House****

"As your Muggle Studies project this term, you will have to judge the character an older student from a muggle's point of view, and make a report on it."

The class went all gasps and squeals as Professor Vector turned around to leave the classroom. Hermione's heart was racing… she had to make the best project. And for a big project, the target of study would have to be selected carefully. She only knew a handful of older students, mostly the Weasleys. Percy was out of question as he was a two-dimensional character with not much to study about. Besides, he would be too busy to help. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities and rejecting every person before they could settle down.

And then, it clicked. She remembered how Fred had asked her out the previous night, and then, considering she was just a third year, she had replied that she'll have to think about it. Now, she was going to say yes, if only for a selfish motto.

Hermione entered the Common Room with a stack of books under her arm. Immediately, her gaze travelled to the far corner near the bulletin-board where the twins sat with Lee. There he was, sitting and laughing like there was no care in the world. But Hermione knew better. While spending a part of vacations with the Weasleys, she had noticed how the twins actually cared for their family and loved everyone, despite not letting it show.

As Fred's eyes met hers, she beckoned to him. He said something to George and came over to where she was standing.

"Yes, Hermione. Decided yet?" Though there was a playful expression on his face, his eyes held a certain seriousness, and a slight hint of fear… for rejection.

"One date," she replied, looking anywhere but at him. Fred grinned.

"Great. Meet me by the entrance hall tomorrow evening in a comfortable muggle outfit."

"But tomorrow's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Who said we're going to Hogsmeade?" With a wink, he went off to his friends. Hermione made some mental notes about her subject of study—'Confident, cool—no, sincere in regards of relationship, quick thinker, plans ahead of time, is fine with muggle ways.'

.

Hermione stepped down the staircase to the entrance hall, dressed casually in a jeans and a tank-top with a sweater over it. Fred was waiting for her by the doors, wearing a simple grey shirt and dark pants. He grinned as he saw her. Taking her by the hand, he led her out of the doors and down the grounds.

"Where are we going, Fred?"

"Quidditch Pitch."

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to look at him in the eye. "You know that I don't like to fly at all, don't you?"

He smiled cheekily. "I do. Let's go, now."

Halfheartedly, Hermione covered the rest of the distance to the pitch. As she entered the Quidditch Pitch, she noticed that it was not empty. In fact, there was _another_ girl there, who was setting up a blanket for picnic. Two broomsticks lay on the side, but there was no sign of a boy.

As if she had heard them coming, the girl, whom Hermione recognised as a Ravenclaw second year, turned around. Looking straight at Fred, she smiled. "Everything's ready, Fred."

Hermione let a smile grace on her lips—how nice of the girl to help Fred set up their date. The smile slid down as she saw the girl settle herself down on the mat. Hermione let Fred guide her over to the mat. She sat down, absolutely hurt. How lowly had Fred thought of her—a three-way? She looked over at Fred, a question in her eyes.

Fred grinned, not understanding the hurt that must be flashing across her eyes. "This is Luna Lovegood."

Noting down 'insensitivity' and 'ignorance' on Fred's behalf, Hermione glared at the Luna girl, but the latter simply smiled, her eyes slightly unfocused.

Fred continued. "She'll help us in what I have planned today."

Hermione looked over at Fred, confused. What did he mean by 'help'. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, I did not know what to do, and George reckons that we should play a Muggle game, so that you can have more fun." He flushed.

"So, we are playing House," said Luna. "Fred will be the father, you, the mother, and I shall be the child."

All the hurt and confusion slipped in a moment, and Hermione grinned, bemused. "Though I stopped playing House when I was five, this sounds like fun!" Even the thoughts of taking down notes for Fred's character left her mind just after she noted, 'innocent'.

Fred smiled too, all nervousness gone. "So, let's start—even though Luna and I have no idea how this game is played."

Before Hermione could say anything, she froze as she saw the silhouette of a tall man approaching, his black robes fluttering behind. "Oh, no! Professor Snape."

Fred and Luna looked behind. The three stood up, their faces white.

"We look like we have something to hide," Hermione muttered.

"Well, well, well," said Snape, sneering. "What are three students doing here in the Quidditch grounds?"

Fred stepped forward. "We are inside the school grounds and curfew is two hours away. There is no rule which says we cannot be here."

Snape scowled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Now get back to your dormitories before I take away any more points." Before any of them could say anything, he turned around and walked away. Hermione added 'Gryffindor courage' to the list.

Fred wrapped an arm around her. Frowning at Snape's retreating back, he whispered, "Let's go. And yes, we'll have this date some other time." Hermione shivered as his delicate breath fanned on her skin. "Bloody git," he muttered. "Spoiled our game of House."

Hermione smiled, thinking of all the material she had got for her project, along with a promise of a future date. "We'll have a lot of time for that, and much more."


	3. Assignment 1, Charms

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: Charms**

 **Task:** Write about someone who just won't wake up. This can be because of medical reasons, or something else.

 **Word Count:** 585

* * *

 ** **The Born-dead****

He kissed her hand again, gently urging her to push. The cries of the woman he loved so much echoed in the room, breaking his heart, but he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. Ginny had been in labour for past nine hours, and the baby was due anytime now.

With a last cry, and the shout of, 'It's a girl,' his heart skipped a beat. A smile tugged his lips in a slight curve, then changed into a grin. Trying to control his racing pulse, he settled down in the chair by the bed.

A moment later, he stood up, the father wanting to meet his baby daughter. But something which the Mediwitch, Andromeda Tonks, said made him stop in his tracks. The one line that slid the smile off his face, the one question that shattered all his happiness—'why isn't the baby crying?'

He saw Ginny's face pale in front of him, and Andromeda was in shock too. His own eyes were fixed at the small bundle in the Mediwitch's hands—holding his stillborn daughter, who would have been christened Lily Luna Potter.

The child's godmother, Luna Scamander, was downstairs with his two sons, waiting for the happy news of her godchild's birth, and here, all the dreams he had seen for the past eight months, since the day his wife had told him she was bearing a child again, were being trampled.

"Try r-rubbing her c-chest." Ginny's voice came out as a croak through her parched lips, but Andromeda complied. She rubbed the child's chest with delicate, yet firm strokes, her hands shaking more and more as nothing happened.

"J-James cried when he was turned up-upside d-down," he heard himself speak. Yet again, Andromeda obeyed, and yet again, nothing happened.

The next minutes were a blur to him: Ginny, weak from childbirth, standing up and taking the stillborn into her arms; the two women rubbing the baby's hands and feet; the baby being turned around in every possible way; Andromeda, who had gone pale by now, pumping the baby's chest—all efforts going in vain as the girl's lungs did not take in a single breath, her heart did not beat a single beat.

His chest clenched as unwanted scenes crept into his mind—his daughter's dead body, his daughter's funeral, his daughter's ghost, questioning him why he let her die.

He went over to where Ginny was sitting in the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"I'm—I'm s-sorry," she said between her sobs.

He shushed her, telling it was not her fault and rubbing soothing circles on her back. His own mind was still trying to grasp the fact that he won't ever hear his daughter's laughter, won't ever hear her first words, won't ever hold her hands as she took her first steps.

He thought of how he was going to disclose this to his sons, who had been so excited about a new sibling, to the Weasleys, who had been placing bets on the gender of the child, and to Luna, who was sitting under this very roof, waiting to take her goddaughter in her arms.

A tear leaked out of his eye as he stared at the still carcass of the dead child that his wife had given birth to, and many more followed. The next few moments saw the young couple sitting in each other's arms, crying for the child destiny had snatched away.


	4. Extra Credit, Charms Ass 1

**Charms**

 **Extra Credit Opportunity**

 _Complete Extra Credit_ _AFTER_ _you have completed the main task, with an opportunity to earn 10 extra house points._

 **Task:** Write about someone who uses a creative way to wake up another person. (800 words maximum)

 **Word count:** 502

 **Disclaimer: Based on 'birth' by 'A.J. Cronin'**

* * *

 **The Fairy Godmother**

Luna looked at the sleeping form of Albus Severus Potter in her lap. He looked so small and innocent right now, and not like the little ball of energy he actually was. By her side, James was sprawled on the couch, clearly passed out.

She, too, was not in a very good state; the past nine hours with the kids had taken its toll. Earlier, Harry had been there to help with the young Potter duo, but now, she couldn't deny that she was happy on them falling asleep.

Luna stared at the small bump on her stomach. She, too, would be having a kid in next few months, but right now, she was sitting in the Potters' living room, taking care of the kids and waiting for the arrival of her godchild.

The day when Ginny had come to her house and asked her to be the godmother of her third kid was still etched in her memories; she hadn't been that happy for years. Now, when the moment of actually holding the baby was near, she was feeling ecstatic.

She heard Ginny give out the 'spent-up' cry, which meant that the baby was born. She tried to listen in for any sound of her godchild, wondering if it were a boy or a girl. She waited, and waited, but no sound came. The silence was deafening.

Taking another glance at the sleeping boys, Luna made her way over to Potter's bedroom. The scene that greeted her as she opened the door shattered her heart. There was the young couple, looking over at the form of their child, sobbing in silence. And then, there was Andromeda, the Mediwitch, looking pale as a ghost. She went to where the baby lay, and picked it up.

"I think there is a chance for Lily's survival," she said in a calm voice, though her heart was thudding loudly against her chest.

The Potters looked up at her as if she were the Sun.

"This is a method the Muggles use. I haven't practiced it, but I've read about it in a fiction by a Muggle writer, A.J. Cronin," she explained, but Harry and Ginny hadn't taken a word in. "Can I have a hot-water tub, a cold-water tub, and a stack of towels?"

Andromeda nodded, quickly arranging for the required materials. And then began the tedious task.

For a whole hour, Luna soaked the baby in the steaming hot water and the freezing cold water, alternately. She ignored how her heart broke bit-by-bit with Ginny's whimpers and Harry's sighs, and concentrated in the task. The ray of hope continued to diminish, but Luna did not stop, pausing only to re-heat the water.

And then, her efforts paid.

A shrill cry echoed across the house, followed by many more, setting a smile on all other faces. As she handed the child to her mother, Ginny looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You're the best godmother Lily could ever have."

Luna just smiled.


	5. Assignment 1, Potions

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: Potions**

 **Task:** As the lesson says above, a baby Mandrake's cry can Paralyze you for a few hours, your task is to write about someone being Paralyzed.

 **Extra Prompts:**

 **Word:** Fainted

 **Word:** Baby

 **Item:** Rattle

 **Item:** Flower Pot

 **Phrase:** I almost couldn't breath!

 **Phrase:** I'll do anything!

 **Word count:** 603

* * *

 ** **The First Lesson****

 _He shot another spell at the masked woman. Ducking to save himself from a killing curse, he sprinted around the corner and into the next corridor. His favourite teacher, Pomona Sprout, was duelling there with another Death Eater, and by the looks of it, was far too exhausted to continue any longer._

 _He started to run towards her, time slowing in front of him. A curse hit her in the chest and she fell over, her head hitting the wall. She lay sprawled across the floor, her arms askew._

 _His brain went numb, but his lips started moving as if they had a mind of their own, spelling out the darkest of the curses. With a green flash, the Death Eater was a history._

—ooo—

"Good morning, class." The Herbology Professor greeted the second years with a welcoming smile. "This year," she continued, "Assistant Professor Neville Longbottom will be joining us, so welcome Professor Longbottom."

The class consisting of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws clapped, whoops coming from the Gryffindors who had known Neville as their saviour from the Carrows in the previous year.

The young man blushed as he went and stood by Professor Sprout's wheelchair. She had survived the battle, but had lost her legs to paralysis. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Good morning, Professor Longbottom," the students greeted in unison.

"Today, we will be repotting Mandrakes. Now, can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is?" Professor Sprout asked.

A young, mousy-haired, Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Carson?"

"A Mandrake is a plant whose roots look like a human."

"Correct. Take five points for Ravenclaw. Now, can someone tell me why you have got a pair of earmuffs each on your tables today?"

The Ravenclaw raised his hand again. As Madam Sprout nodded, he said, "The cry of a Mandrake can be fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Very good, Mr. Carson, take another five points. The ones we have in here are just babies, so their cries won't kill. But you might be knocked out for a few hours, so put your earmuffs on and observe carefully as Neville re-pots this Mandrake."

Neville put his earmuffs on and pulled the Mandrake out. A Gryffindor girl at the very back of the greenhouse shrieked as the Mandrake's cries echoed across the greenhouse, and fainted. He quickly dumped the Mandrake into a flower-pot and covered it with soil. Signalling everyone to remove their earmuffs, he went over to the girl, a small rattle-like thing in her hand.

"This is a relatively new invention. The Mandrake's cries can deafen you for a while even with the earmuffs on, if they aren't held in place tightly, and the high-pitched sound of this _jhun-jhuna_ helps you recover." He shook the rattle in his hand and the girl relaxed. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you fine now, Mary?" Neville asked, offering her a hand.

"Thanks, Ne—Professor Longbottom, and yes, I am fine. But at that time… I almost couldn't breathe!"

Neville smiled. "You know what, I myself fainted when I first heard the Mandrake's cry, in my second year." The girl's eyes widened.

"And you were the best Herbology student in the year, weren't you?"

Blushing slightly, he said, "Madam Sprout says so."

"But you are," said Mary. "I wish I could be like you, too."

"You want to excel in Herbology, don't you?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "My mother owns a herb store in Diagon Alley. I have always wanted to become a Herbologist, too. For it, I'll do anything!"

Neville grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "I'll help you then. Let's re-pot this one."


	6. Assignment 1, Task 1, DADA

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: DADA**

 **Task #1** : Write about someone disrespecting or insulting one of their friends or family members. The person disrespected or insulted needs be there and hear/see the disrespect or insult.

 **Word Count:** 533 words

 **Extra Prompts:**

7\. (era) Marauders

8\. (emotion) frustration

9\. (word) dare

* * *

 **Telling off a Friend**

"Peter, you're such a git." Peter Pettigrew shrunk back as Sirius glared at him.

"Calm down, Padfoot," said James Potter, though he too was scowling at Peter.

Sirius turned his glare to James. "Calm down? You know it very well, Prongs that this was one of the last time I would get a chance to prank and humiliate that crazy cousin of mine. This is Bellatrix's last year." He flopped down on the bed. "Besides, this isn't the first time this rat has spoiled our plans."

James looked at Peter, muttering a silent apology. Peter just shook his head. He knew he deserved it.

"Whose idea was it even was, to include this elephant in our pranks? Now we have another month's of detention, all thanks to him."

Peter frowned. "B-But Padfoot… don't you like detentions?"

"Don't you dare call me Padfoot, you worthless worm! And I _used_ to like detentions. That was before my good-for-nothing brother came here to spy on each activity of mine and report it to the woman I'm forced to call mother."

James sighed. He loved Sirius to death, but a frustrated Padfoot always annoyed him to death. "Will you shut it now, Paddy?"

"No, I won't! This worthless piece of meat should know how much loss he has always cost us. We failed in our first prank because Mr. Rat-tail here decided to show up out of nowhere, thinking it was a good idea to follow dorm-mates everywhere. Dumbledore nearly caught us the next time because this fool, whom we had decided to include, couldn't run fast enough. He can't strain his body even a bit, physically, and I don't even know what his mind is full of. And Prongs, why the hell is he still here?"

Peter opened his mouth, then closed it. Before Sirius could say anything else, Remus Lupin entered the room, looking extremely tired. He sat himself down on the bed and wearily looked at his friends. "What're you doing?"

"Padfoot is telling off Peter for—" James began, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Just showing this good-for-nothing rat his place," he said. Remus stared at him, eyes unblinking.

"Really, Sirius," he said, shaking his head. "Just because he messed up another prank? Does his loyalty to us count for nothing? Does friendship mean nothing to you?"

Sirius started to speak something, but stopped.

"You know what day is today?" Remus asked.

"Frid—full-moon!" said Sirius, his eyes widening with the realisation.

"I will forever be thankful to you three for putting yourselves in danger for me. But Sirius, how could you forget that Peter, too, decided to become an Animagus, for me. And he took the form of a rat to allow us to enter the tunnel without getting hit. Are you seriously using that to tease him?"

Sirius lowered his gaze. Turning to Peter, he mumbled an apology and went away.

"Did I say too much?" Remus asked, looking from James to Peter, flushing.

"No, you didn't, Moony," said James, grinning. "And I'm sure Paddy will be there for you tonight to help you with your time of the month."

Remus scowled at the reference, sending James and Peter into fits of laughter.


	7. Assignment 1, Task 2, DADA

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: DADA**

 **Task #2** : Write about trust between two people and only two people. There can only be one second in a duel, after all. This can be between friends, family or partners.

 **Word Count:** 524

* * *

 ** **Crushes****

Ginny sat up in her bed, looking at person occupying the other bed in her room. She smiled when the person stared back at her.

"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I have to tell you something," said Ginny.

"I figured that much. What is it?"

"Er—I haven't told anyone else about this… but I think my mother knows… I don't know. I think I can tell you; I trust you to keep it a secret."

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at the younger girl. "Though, I have a feeling I know what this might be about."

Ginny frowned. "Maybe. But I'll tell you now, before I change my mind." She took a deep breath. "IthinkIfancyHarry."

"I'm sorry?"

The redhead sighed. "I think I fancy Harry Potter." She scowled as Hermione laughed. "What?"

"I think that was clear when you sent him that valentine."

Ginny flushed. She had been just a eleven, and Lockhart's idea for Valentine's Day had intrigued her. Without thinking about it for a second time, she had put down some words, rhymed them, and had asked a dwarf to deliver it.

"His eyes are green as a freshly pricked toad. Really?" Hermione asked, laughing.

Ginny hid her face in her hands. "Don't!" She looked up at the older girl, a small smile creeping on her lips. "But I think I still like him—it is like I might fall in love with him one day."

Hermione bit her lip. "I feel the same way about a boy, but I don't think he will ever notice."

"Is it—Ron?" Ginny asked. The bushy-haired girl nodded, her cheeks going slightly pink. "I think he likes you back."

"I don't know," said Hermione.

Ginny sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "What do you think we should do—until they notice—if they ever do."

Hermione sighed. "This is a tough question, Ginny, but I don't think waiting for them will help. We will just keep burning in envy as they date around. I'll prefer to live my life the way I want to, till he notices. Perhaps, if he doesn't, I might find my prince charming along the way."

Ginny scoffed. "As if you haven't got Victor Krum already."

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head. "We broke up. It wasn't working—the long distance thing. Besides, I didn't feel that way about him. We're just friends, for now."

"Someone asked me out," Ginny blurted. "Last week, the day the House-Cup was announced." Hermione looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't feel the same way about him, but I think I might say yes. Maybe I'll get to like him. Besides, I'm the only girl in my dorm who hasn't dated yet, and Romilda Vane is eating my ears off."

Without waiting for Hermione's reply, she laid back on the bed, thinking of the emerald eyes she loved so much.

The last thoughts of both the girls were about the boys they wanted to be with, both of whom were in the room across from theirs, before their minds swept away into the world of dreams.


	8. Assignment 1, Task 3, DADA

**Assignment Number: 1**

 **Subject: DADA**

 **Task #3** : Write about a household (or common room/dorm room) rule. The rule needs to be something that might not exist in other households. For example, one household has a rule about dessert after dinner, while a different household would have a different rule. The rule must be the main focus of the story.

 **Word count:** 506

* * *

 ** **Broken Rule****

Ginny smiled as she took the first step inside the house; the scent of paint greeting her.

"Welcome to the new Potter home, love," Harry whispered into her ear. She squeezed his hand which she was holding.

"Our home," she said. Then, turning around abruptly, she faced him. "I'm the mistress of this house, young man, and now, my rules will be followed here."

Harry looked at her, his eyebrows raised, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not joking," Ginny said, a cute frown on her face. She put her hands on her hips. "Rule number 1: no alcohol in the house."

Harry laughed. "No chance of that being followed, given who your brothers are."

—ooo—

"Congratulations, mate," Ron said, giving Harry a one-armed hug. Hermione congratulated the Potter couple for their new house, too.

Ginny guided the Weasleys in the living room.

"This calls for Firewhiskey," Ron announced. "And yes, George and Angie should be here soon." Harry looked at Ginny, smirking slightly.

"Er—Ron, there is a no-alcohol rule in this house," said Ginny. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron stared at her, flabbergasted.

Then, he started laughing. "Nice one, Gin. Let George come."

"Did someone mention my name?" George Weasley asked as he stepped out of the fireplace in the living room. "And hello to you all. Congratulations, Harry and Ginny."

Angelina followed him next, the small bump in her belly prominent. Another round of congratulations later, George spoke up again.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll bring you a goblet of water," Ginny said, standing up.

George coughed. "Water? We are at a celebration, I'd rather have Firewhiskey. Angie will have water, of course." Except for George, Angelina, and Ginny, everyone started laughing.

"Ginny has implemented a no-alcohol rule in the house, George," Hermione explained, and George's eyes widened.

"This explains for the fact as to why Ron isn't already on his fourth drink. But still, this is an outrage! There's no party without alcohol."

"Let Dad come," Ron said, grinning.

Bill, Fleur and Victoire came next, followed by Percy and Audrey, no 'no-alcohol' scenes happening.

Then Charlie came in with the two elder Weasleys, congratulating the Potters for their new home.

"Hmm… nice house, Harry," Arthur commented as he sat down. "I wonder if you have got eckletricity here."

"We have the electricity supply, yes," Harry replied.

"Great, now I—" he stopped as Molly glared at him. "Alright, now, let's toast for this house." He looked at the table, and turned his gaze to Ginny when he did not spot any glasses.

"No-alcohol-in-the-house rule, Dad," Ginny muttered, clearly annoyed by now. Molly laughed as a series of 'What the hell?'s followed.

"There can be absolutely no celebrations without drinks, Ginny," Arthur said. "You can implement the rule later."

Before she could say anything, George summoned some goblets, Arthur filled them with water, and Ron turned them into wine.

"Looks like your rule is already broken, love," said Harry grinning as she huffed. Winking at her, he picked up his goblet and toasted as everyone else followed.


End file.
